The Chase
by Katluva0323
Summary: Bella is being chased by both the Volturi and Victoria. Edward and her are engaged and Edward has to change her in order for the Volturi to leave Forks, but the agreement was Aro had to kill Victoria. Will the agreement work? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic! So go easy on the reviews! And plz review! I have written this with my friend Megan, Twilight's-Biggest-Addict. Let me tell you the order of who has what chapter and who has the other. Even though you probably don't care I will tell you because the writing styles might change a little. Okay, chapter 1 is hers, chapter 2 is mine, chapter 3 is hers, chapter 4 is mine, etc. Get it? Okay. Well I hope you enjoy our story! Here is it:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

The Chase

Chapter 1

When I awoke, I was not aware of the dozens of flowers in my room. When I became aware, I was flustered. Suddenly Edward, my guardian angel, appeared with a grin from ear to ear across his face.

"What is all this?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, aware that Charlie was already at work.

"Somehow I knew you would freak out," he said still with that grin across his face.

"What are you planning now?" I questioned, knowing the answer already. He was going to say…

"It's a surprise, you will have to wait till tonight."

"Edward! You know I don't like it when you do this!" I said complaining heavily.

"I know. That is why I do it. But I promise it will be worth the wait." He said with confidence.

"Okay, fine. But do I have to get all dressed up for it?" I groaned.

"Yes," he said grinning, "Alice will be here at 5:30 to get you ready. I will be here at 6:30 to pick you up for your surprise."

"Fine," I said pulling the covers over my head. The next thing I know Edward was laughing. He then came over, pulled away the covers, and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you, I needed that." I said after pulling away before getting out of hand.

"Your welcome," he said lightly pecking my lips once more.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. And I always will."

"I know." I said blushing a very bright red.

**Well that was chapter 1! How did you like it?! Well leave me reviews and I will reward you with the next chapter later today! This was just a filler chapter and the next one is more important. So read and review! **

**-Rach**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long awaited chapter 2! Lol. Well this one is longer and I am so sorry for such a short chapter before! But I promise the chapters will be getting longer from now on! Hope you like my story! Well here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon! It's too bad that Stephanie Meyer won't sell her story writes to me. sigh Oh well.**

The Chase 

Chapter 2

Alice got to my house at exactly 5:30. Charlie had to stay late to work so I didn't have to worry about him.

As soon as she got there, she rushed me into the bathroom. She put black eyeliner, tan eye shadow, blood red lipstick, and a little bit of foundation and powder on me. I begged her to let me see myself, but knowing Alice, she wouldn't. At least not until she was completely finished. She finally finished after forcing me into a dress and did my hair.

Then she showed me myself and I was shocked at how beautiful I looked. My dress was a halter that was mid-calf length. It was black with red and tan diagonal stripes. My shoes were red four inch high heels. My hair had a few curls covering my face and the rest was in a ponytail with a few curls inside it.

"Oh my gosh! I look beautiful! Thank you Alice!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

"You're welcome. By the way, Edward is here." She said.

I then rushed out the bathroom door and went to the top of the stairs. There he was, the love of my life, Edward, at the foot of the stairs. When he saw me he gasped. He was wearing a black tux that looked wonderful on him. When I was walking down the stairs I tripped and he saved me, once again, right before I hit the ground.

"Hey" he greeted me with his crooked smile. "Hey" was all I could get out before he kissed me. The kiss was a very passionate kiss and I just couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around his neck. What surprised me most was he didn't pull back when I deepened the kiss even more. Sadly he pulled back whenever he thought I needed to breathe.

"Wow," I breathed, "that was amazing."

"I agree," he said, "by the way, you look stunning." I kissed him on the lips once more.

"Let's go." he said.

"Okay, but where is Alice?" I asked.

"She slipped out." he answered.

"Oh."

As we were headed to… somewhere, he asked if he could blindfold me.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Please." He answered with pleading eyes.

"Okay," I sighed. How could I say no to those eyes?

We drove for about five minutes and he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Give me your hand." He said. I then gave him my hand and he led me up some steps. He then took the blindfold off of me.

"Oh my," I gasped. We were on the schools rooftop where there was a picnic set up for one. There were several candles, beautiful freesias spread everywhere, and a CD player.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Shall you?" he asked smiling. Then my stomach gave me away with a low growl. "I take that as a yes," he laughed.

As I ate, he just stared at me with love in his eyes. After I finished eating we just stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"There is no music."

"Yes there is." He said while turning around and pushing a button on the CD player.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped amazed. The song was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was one of my favorites. **(I recommend you listen to the song while reading this)**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_to fade_

I was crying by the end of the song and Edward had a worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? We don't have to dance anymore." He said.

"I'm okay, they're happy tears." I explained.

We danced to the song three more times, and on the last time we danced to it he was looking at me intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I am just trying to decide when I should do something." He answered.

"Okay."

"I think I will do it right now," then he got on one knee and said," Will you marry me… Victoria?"

**Oh!!!!! Cliffhanger! Lol. I hope you liked it! And like I said it is longer! YAY! Lol. The next chapter will be up tomorrow… maybe. It depends on if I get enough reviews. So read and review and you will get the next chapter tomorrow! Bye for now!**

**-Rachael**

**P.S. I want like 7 reviews to continue. Just so I know that I am not wasting my time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm glad that you liked the cliffy! Lol. Jk. Well here is the chapter that you wanted. And without further adu, here you go! Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I wish I did...**

The Chase

Chapter 3

"What?!" I exclaimed, screaming my head off.

"No, Bella, RUN!" Edward yelled, practically sending me into shock.

All of a sudden I was being lifted by someone, not Edward, but my enemy Victoria. Now I realized what Edward had meant. I could feel him running close behind trying to catch up to us.

And he was, Edward was the fastest vampire in his family, it didn't surprise me that I was on the ground again in seconds.

When I looked around for Edward, I saw him and Victoria fighting. When Victoria pinned Edward to the ground, I couldn't help but cry out.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. When Victoria looked up at me, Edward then rolled her over so it was Victoria on the ground, not him.

With one punch in his stomach she was free of his grasp and running away. At this point Edward was running over to me.

"Are you okay? Bella, I'm sorry, but we have to get you to a safer place." He said with sorrow in his eyes. "We have to hurry before she comes back. And next time she will have back up with her."

"I know. And by the way, I will marry you." Edward then perked up and gave me a very deep kiss. I knew I was in the of worst danger imaginable, but I felt like the safest person alive. All thanks to my very own prince charming, Edward.

**I'm sorry about the short chapter again. (and I'm sorry about the long author's note. lol.)**** But I just had to make it short for the next chapter. The next one will be a little longer. Don't worry. Lol. I will update later today if I get enough reviews. Review if you like this chapter, and review even if you don't like it. I just want some input on whether I should continue or not. If you don't review… then I might not update. So read and review okay? Bye for now! **

**-Rachael**

**P.S. The chapters might be coming a little less often now, like maybe once a day. Because we already have like 4 chapters written, that is why we have been updating so much. They will be coming if you guys actually like our story, though. Like if I have enough people that like it. Okay? So if you want me to continue, then tell some of your friends about my story and tell them to review or you review or anthing you can think of if you want me to continue. I just want to know that I am not wasting my time writing a story that no one reads. Get it? Okay. Bye.**

**P.P.S. I also just want to recommend this one song that is Bella's pov towards Edward. Just something random that I wanted to put in because no one else has made this connection. That I know of at least. It is the song Everytime We Touch by Cascada. If anyone agrees, write it in the review. Thank you for reading! lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so glad that you like my story! Lol. Well anyways here is chapter 4. Because I am sure you don't want to hear me ramble on for forever, I will let you read the story! Lol. Anyways, here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. :'(**

The Chase

Chapter 4

After he kissed me he slipped a ring on my finger. It had a two carat diamond and one topaz stone on each side.

"Oh my gosh! It is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

Then he picked me up bridal style and kissed me passionately one more time. Then he started running towards the car. On our ride back to his house, I stared at him the whole way with a smile on my face. He looked at me several times during the ride, and he had a smile on his face too the whole time. When we finally got to the house Alice jumped on me, literally.

"You said yes, didn't you?!" she shouted.

"Yes, I said yes." I said smiling and showing her the ring.

"Oh my gosh! That is beautiful!" she yelled.

"Whatever," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Congrats you two," Carlisle said while hugging both Edward and I.

Esme came up to me and hugged me. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you for making him happy and completing this family." When she pulled back I smiled and gave her a short hug. Then I whispered to her, "No… thank you." And we both smiled at each other.

"Hey little sis!" Emmett exclaimed, "Welcome to the family!" Then he gave me a huge bear hug. Then Edward got a congratulation slap on the back by his brothers. Jasper didn't hug me or touch me because he probably couldn't handle the contact.

"Finally Edward did it!" Jasper laughed.

"Thank you all for everything. I can't tell you how excited I am about becoming apart of your family!" I said almost jumping up and down.

"We're excited too!" Alice said, as she came over and hugged me. I looked up to Edward and he was starting to look a little impatient. "Let me guess you want Bella to yourself don't you Edward?" Alice inquired.

"Yeah." He answered a little ashamed.

"Okay, everyone go back to your business," Alice instructed waving her arms at the rest of the family.

"I need to talk to you later." Edward whispered to Carlisle. Carlisle just nodded towards him.

Then Edward picked me up, once again bridal style, and ran to his room. Then we had a very long and passionate make out session. And somehow we ended up lying down on the couch.

It felt like I needed to breath, but I didn't want to stop. Edward never pulled away during the whole thing, but when he did, he did it reluctantly. I think it was so I could breath, but I'm not sure if it was that or the boundaries. When we did stop, we just laid on the couch doing nothing but loving being in each other's company.

And then… there was a soft knock on the front door.

**Another cliffhanger! Wow! Lol. I hope you like me and my friends' story so far! I love it personally! Lol. But of course I do because I am writing it. Lol. Anyways I will update again later today if you guys like it and leave me enough reviews. I want at least 7 reviews. So I am going to wait till I get that many. Bye for now!**

**-Rachael**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I am so glad that you guys like our story! lol. Well anyways here is a longer chapter for you! lol. Just wondering... do you guys think that I am putting too much detail in the story? Like the kissing stuff... leave it in the review so I know if I should stop putting as much of that stuff in it. plz. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. 'tears'**

The Chase

Chapter 5

As soon as we heard the knock, we jumped to our feet. Me, of course, way slower than Edward.

Carlisle was just about to answer the door when Edward yanked him away to explain. After about a minute there was another knock. If it was Victoria the door would have been knocked down by now. Wouldn't it have? Edward got done explaining right after the second knock. Carlisle slowly made his way to a window, when he looked out his eyes widened.

"Edward, get in front of Bella. It isn't Victoria, it is Felix and Demetri here from Volterra. Be ready for anything."

Then he opened the door.

Surprisingly they did not attack. They calmly walked in and started to say hello, until they noticed me there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the human pet." said Felix. "I was for sure you would either be dead or changed by now. Oh well, guess we will have to change that while we are here." Edward let out a low, but loud growl. Felix wasn't phased by it though.

"Gentleman, gentleman, please, could we just talk about why you are here?" Carlisle asked unmoved by them being here.

"We are here to see the girl's progress. Aro wanted to know if she had been changed yet. Since that _was_ the agreement. And since it looks like she is not, we _are_ going to have to change that. Aro said if she is not changed then he will have to come here and change her himself." Demetri said with no emotion. I was suddenly furious.

"You can't do that! It is my decision who changes me! And it is going to be Edward, not Aro! In fact we are engaged and we plan to get married and he _will_ change me on our honeymoon! And if he can't do it Carlisle will step in, not Aro!"

"Ah, so you two are still together. That is a wonderful surprise. Aro will be pleased to hear that. Now, when do you plan on getting married, and or changing her, Edward?"

"That hasn't been decided yet. Give us time to plan, we will get back to you. You have my word."

"See, normally I would, but since you gave Aro your word last time, I will let him come and decide for himself."

"Ok, I think Edward, Bella, and this family could stand that. And I would like to see Aro again. It has been so long. I'm sure that we could handle a visit from an old friend." Carlisle added before Edward could get himself in trouble.

"Ok, Aro will be here tomorrow, I just gave him a call. We look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Goodbye gentleman. See you soon." And they were gone.

After they left, I called Charlie and told him I was sleeping over at Alice's, and of course he was okay with it. Edward wanted me to be close since now we had both the Volturi and Victoria in Forks. This was not fun on my part, because they were both after me. It sucked.

"I am so sorry for getting you into this mess Bella. I shouldn't have been so stupid and gone to Italy. I should have waited until I had more information, otherwise the Volturi would not be after you now. And if I hadn't have brought you to play, well watch baseball, Victoria would not be after you seeking revenge for James' death. I'm so sorry for all the danger you have in your life, it is all because of me."

"Are you kidding me!? This would have happened anyway, you weren't the only one that couldn't keep away. I couldn't even get through a day of school without you. I love you, no matter what happens. And I always will."

"I love you too, Bella."

By this time we were in his room, sitting on his couch. When he kissed me I was not prepared and it lasted about 2 seconds because I needed air.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You look so beautiful in that dress."

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard." Then I kissed him very passionately and fell asleep in his arms that night. I didn't want the next day to come, I just wanted to be in his arms for all of eternity. And with one bite, that could happen.

The next morning was interesting. The whole family was downstairs when I went down the stairs. Alice ran up and gave me a hug.

"We heard what happened last night. The only reason we weren't there was because we had gone out hunting. I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming! I was so worried when I saw it on the way back. I nearly gave Jasper a heart attack the vision was so strong. But anyways, are you happy to be engaged finally?"

"Yes, I am very happy. And by the way, you couldn't have stopped Felix and Demetri from coming anyway. It was unavoidable. It was defiantly not your fault. It was no ones."

"I just feel so bad. I wish I could have been here to help, and so do the others." Alice said pointing behind her to the nodding heads.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. I'm glad I am accepted as part of your family."

"Bella?" Carlisle said from the kitchen, "Felix just called, they are on there way. You best get ready."

"Okay. Thank you for the warning. Just wondering, but who all is going to be with us?"

"As far as I know everyone will be present for Aro's visit."

"Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." Knowing that I had 7 vampires protecting me made me feel extra safe.

I had just gotten dressed when I hear the doorbell ring. I also heard the familiar voice of a man I did not want to see anytime soon. But I knew what I had to do in order to be with Edward forever. I had to talk to Aro and the rest of the Volturi. It was the only way they would leave us alone once and for all, I hoped. And I slowly walked down the stairs.

"Why hello Bella. So nice to see you again." Aro said as I made it down the last stair.

"Hello Aro. I hear we have some things to discuss. Shall we take this to the den. I hope you don't mind if my family joins us."

"Not at all. I would love to tell all of them what needs to be done in order to keep Edward's promise. Although I'm sure they already know."

As we made our way into the den, Edward turned to me.

"We are here if anything goes wrong. We won't let anything happen to you, not even Rosalie can stand this guy. We can get through this."

"I know. I'm just worried about what I might have to do in order for you to be the one to bite me. Because I really don't want it to be Aro." I said with a tiny bit of humor.

And then we slowly made our way into the den.

"Now Bella, Carlisle tells me that you and Edward are getting married. Does he plan to change you before or after your wedding?" Aro asked. But of course Edward answered.

"After. We plan to wait till our honeymoon or when we get back. But we do have a slight problem on our hands at the moment."

"And what would that be Edward?"

"We have a tracker in town. Trying to kill Bella. Last year a coven found us in a meadow and she was with us. They had another tracker with them, James. He was determined to kill Bella because he thought it would be fun. He would have succeeded too, if we hadn't killed him first. So now his mate, Victoria, is after her. All because I killed James."

"Ah, that is a problem. Tell you what if you agree to change Bella tonight, I will take care of your little friend. Do we have a deal? Because if not, I'm afraid to say but, I would be the one to change her now and take her back with us to Volterra. Now you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen, but Edward and Bella need time to think..."

Carlisle added, but before he could finish Edward interrupted.

"Deal. If it means you will get rid of Victoria, deal. Just as long as you leave and never come back. But you have to kill Victoria before I bite Bella. That is the only way this is going to work."

"Don't I get a say in this?! It is me who will be changed you know!" I interrupted, but before I could do anything Aro went on with the conversation.

"You have yourself an agreement young man." And they shook on it. "I will be out of your precious city within the week. But only if I can find your friend, Victoria." Aro said with a harsh grin on his face.

"Why you little..." Emmett started before he was cut off by Rosalie.

"A deal is a deal Edward. I can only leave if Bella is changed. And I do not guarantee that I will even be able to find Victoria, so we might be here a while. Now if you will excuse me, I have some hunting to do." And just like that Aro, Felix, and Demetri were gone.

**How did you like it? I thought it was good! lol. I will update later today... maybe. If I can write fast enough, and if I get enough people reviewing my story. lol. Anyways, bye for now!**

**-Rachael**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! I was just wanting to remind you guys that Bella is still human. lol. I got a review where someone didn't know if she was human or not. But just to clarify, she is still human. lol. Well here is chapter 6 and it is longer that the other chapters. lol. I am still sorry for such short chapters before! lol. SRY! Now I command you to read! lol. jk.**

**Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight and New Moon, but I don't own the stories. 'tears'**

The Chase

Chapter 6

The next day Alice was hounding me with questions about the wedding. Then all of a sudden she went still and her eyes rolled back. I could tell she was having a vision.

When she woke up from her trance she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Bella! Your wedding is going to be beautiful!"

"You had a vision about my wedding." I sighed. Thank goodness that I don't have to go through all that planning now!

"We have a lot of planning to do!" she exclaimed.

"But I thought you had a vision about it." I said.

"I did, silly! We just have to go find it all!" She said.

"Okay." I said warily. I was not looking forward to the coming up days of nonstop shopping.

"And by the way, I saw your wedding on like Friday." She said happily.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" She asked with confusion apparent on her face.

"That soon?!" I exclaimed, fear covering my face.

"Don't worry Bella. You will look great! Your wedding will be amazing too!" She exclaimed with pure joy in her voice.

**5 days later on Thursday**

We have been planning every day this week and I barely got any time to spend with my future husband. It was the worst week I have ever had! It was full of the number one thing that I hate… shopping. It was exciting though, because we got everything planned! YAY! I am getting married tomorrow! I am the happiest and most nervous person alive right now! Ugh!

Alice came into mine and Edward's room to steal me from him.

"Alice!" I complained. Edward just chuckled at me and I glared in his direction.

"Come on party pooper." Alice said while dragging me out.

"What do you want me to try on now?" I questioned with wary.

"Your wedding dress." She said.

"Again!" I complained.

"Yes. This will be the last time before your wedding tomorrow. I promise." She said the last part jumping up and down.

"Fine." I said. I slid on my dress once more for Alice's benefit. Personally I loved to wear this dress, but I was not about to admit that to Alice. Then she would have me in it nonstop, and then I wouldn't get to see my Edward.

It was a floor length dress with a little bit of a trail at the bottom. It was white and strapless and had a red tie around the waist. The veil had red lining around the edges and I was wearing a tiara that held up my veil. **(I have a picture of it in my profile.)** My shoes were white with a little bit of lace covering them and they had a small heel. I told Alice I didn't want a big heel, because then I would have tripped on my way down the isle. I didn't want to do that.

Since Alice forced me into my dress, I forced her into her dress. Although it wasn't really forcing her in it, it was more like prompting her to get into her dress. But I was glad that I wasn't the only one dressed up. Alice was my maid of honor, and I was glad that she was. She is my best friend.

Rosalie walked in on our little fashion show right when Alice got dressed and she so excited that she decided to get into her dress too.

Alice's dress was also strapless like mine, but it was all red with a black tie around the waist. Rosalie's dress was a halter that was also red with a black tie around the waist. Both of their shoes were red high heels that had no backs on them. **(The are kind of like those high heeled flip flops that you buy at the store, but they have nothing separating the toes like normal flip flops. The pictures of them in the dresses are on my profile.)**

"Eeeek!" Alice shrieked. We turned to look at her, but we realized it was just an anticipation shriek.

"I can't wait till you get married tomorrow Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Edward is going to love this dress. You look gorgeous!"

"I saw it all, it will be even better looking then both Rose's and my first weddings were!" Alice exclaimed.

Finally after we got out of our dresses, it was around ten p.m. and I was very tired. Although I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, I might as well try.

I fell asleep rather quickly to my surprise and woke up by Alice shaking me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked still groggy from sleeping.

"He is out of the house getting ready. You know better than to see the groom before you get married! It is bad luck!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay. What do I need to do right now Alice?" I asked her because she said she would tell me everything I needed to do today.

"Go take a shower. Then when you get out, Rose and I will do your make-up." She answered.

"Okay." I said as I headed to the shower. I took a thirty minute shower because I was so nervous and I needed the hot water to calm me down. As soon as I was getting out of the shower Alice knocked on the door and asked if I was done yet.

"I am just drying off now Alice. Calm down." I told her.

"How can I calm down when it is your wedding day? Go to my room when you are done." She told me.

When I got to her room Alice and Rosalie had on their dresses and were waiting to make me their Barbie doll once again. Their hair was up in little buns that had a few strings of curled hair hanging out of it. They also only had red eye shadow on, which surprised me very much.

"Why don't you guys have more make-up on?" I questioned.

"We don't want to take attention away from you, silly." They said in unison, as if they had rehearsed it earlier. Then they attacked me with their make-up and told me to put on my dress. I was very nervous that day so I had to have them help me put it on because I was shaking.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie stated with a smile covering her face. I really did. I had black eyeliner on, beige eye shadow, black mascara and a little bit of blush on my cheeks. My hair was also up in a bun, but it had some curled hairs on the front of my face, and some curled hairs hanging out of my bun too.

"Thank you, you guys." I said while I hugged them both at the same time. And only a few tears escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and checked my make-up. Good, no damage.

"We should get going. The ceremony will start in thirty minutes." Alice said with a smile on her face. I, all of a sudden, started to shake even more violently then I was earlier today. Only it was more of a happy shaking, if you believe that.

When we got to the chapel, we only had about ten minutes to spare. Charlie came up to me and greeted me with a smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked me.

"I am positive. I am nervous, but very excited about marrying Edward." I said to him with a shaky smile on my face. That was how nervous I was. I was scared that I might trip or something when I was walking down the isle. He just answered me with a smile on his face.

Then the music started and Rosalie and Alice said good luck to me right before they started to walk down the isle.

Then I heard the cue music to start walking, but I froze. Charlie squeezed my hand and that boosted me up and we started walking.

I saw my prince charming waiting for me at the alter. He was wearing a black tux, with a red vest and red tie. He looked absolutely amazing. Jasper and Emmett were wearing black tux's too, but they had a silver vest and tie. They looked wonderful too. **(Pictures are in my profile.)**

When I reached the alter, my dad pulled back my veil and kissed my cheek. After he did that he placed Edward and my hands together as he gave me away to Edward. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I walked up beside my soon to be husband and looked at the priest. The priest was Carlisle. He told us to say our vows and Edward went first.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I will always be faithful to you throughout eternity. I will never leave you. I love you too much. You are my angel, my destiny, my one and only love. I love you more than anything else in the world. Nothing can take my love from you." Tears were welling up in my eyes as he said this. Then it was my turn. I barely choked out the first word, but then the rest came out a little better.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I love you with all my heart and I will always love you. You are the guardian angel of my dreams. You protect me, love me, and never hurt me. You make me happy every day. Because of you, I am no longer just alive. I am living a life that I never knew possible because of you. You changed me from the shy girl, to the daring woman I am now. I love you, Edward, with all of my soul." By the end of it tears were falling down my cheeks, but Edward was wiping them away as they fell. After I finished my vows, Carlisle spoke again.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" Carlisle asked him.

"I do." He said while looking into my eyes with the most love I have ever seen.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do." I said barely at a whisper, while looking into my husbands' eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride." Carlisle announced.

Then Edward kissed me with so much passion that I was almost knocked down. When we stopped our kiss, I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw…Victoria.

**Awwww!!!!!!!!! Not Victoria!!!! lol. Sry. I felt like exclaiming. lol. I hope you liked it! Now… do you see that little button that says go? I do. And I think that it wants to be clicked upon. So click it and… REVIEW! I will update as soon as I can.**

**Until then,**

**Rachael**

**P.S. My friend that is writing this with me, has her own story up on her page. Her penname is Twilight's-Biggest-Addict and her story is called Surprises and More Surprises. I hope you read it! Bye!**

**P.P.S. I also have another story if you didn't already know about it. It is called Peanut Butter Jelly Time. It is just a humor story. I hope you like it if you read it!**


	7. Author's Note PLZ READ!

**Hey! The pics are on my profile, but they are small. So… if u want a larger view of them… just email me or pm me or leave it in the review. So… I hope you enjoy the story!**

**-Rachael**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! I am sorry for the long wait to read this chapter, but it was extremely hard for my friend to write it. lol. As you will see in the author's note at the end. Hope you like it!**

The Chase

Chapter 7

My eyes grew wide with horror and Edward noticed it. All of a sudden he was running with me on his back. At this point he didn't care about blowing his cover, he just wanted me safe. I knew it was a bad idea, but I opened my eyes to see if Victoria was following us. She was. I couldn't help but let out a scream, then Edward started to run faster. When we stopped we were at his house and he set me down on the porch and got ready for Victoria, he was ready to fight her again, but I really didn't want him too.

"Bella, go inside the house! Now!" he yelled as Victoria came rushing out of the woods with an evil grin on her face. Did I mention she was staring at _me_!

When I ran into the house Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there.

"Bella, go up into my room, we will hold off Victoria, and finish her off this time. Here is my cell phone, call Aro and tell him to get his butt over here! This was supposed to be taken care of!" Alice said in one breath. I could tell that she was very mad, and so were the others. But me, I was more scared than mad; my husband was out there trying to save my life and might be killed in the process. OH GOD!

"Edward! You guys have to get out there and help! I can't loose him! Please go help!" I said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle and Esme are helping out outside. We are in charge of keeping her out of the house and away from you. Now go! We don't want the new bride to get hurt!" Rosalie said with love for me in her voice, I could tell she wanted me safe. And that meant a lot. I was so glad I was friends with her now. When I heard a crash in the front yard I started running up the stair and into Alice and Jasper's room. Then I heard a door open, it was the front door. I quickly reached for the cell phone Alice had thrown to me and found Aro's number in the address book.

"Hello?" a cool and calm voice said on the other line.

"Aro! Please hurry and get over to the Cullen's house! Victoria, the one you were supposed to kill-" I said with hate in my voice, "is here and she is trying to kill me! Please hurry!"

"Don't worry; we will be there in 5 minutes tops." How could he be so calm! This was a life or death situation out here! And he was going to be here in 5 minutes, what if we didn't have 5 minutes!

"Okay, but please hurry!" Then I hung up the phone. I noticed that my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding into my chest faster than it ever has before. Just then the door to Alice's room opened. I gasped.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Edward said it in a worn out voice. His tux was torn and had blood stains on it. **(Yes, vampires bleed. They bleed the blood from the last thing they have hunted.)**

"Edward! Oh thank God you are okay! I was so worried! Wait, where is Victoria?" I said with fear still in my voice.

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"Yes I am fine. Now you answer mine."

"Victoria is being held captive; I guess you could say, by Emmett and Jasper. You will never guess who showed up to help us. Your old buddy Jacob. When he went into werewolf form we all stepped aside and let him take over. He had her on the ground within seconds. And now Aro is here." he said grimacing. Edward hated the fact that one of his, no two, of his enemies were in his family's house. I could tell.

"What are we going to do with Victoria?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer to it.

"I think I'm going to let Emmett take care of her, and Jasper might want to help." he said with a grin on his face.

"Well, that takes care of one problem. But what about the other?"

"Bella, I was thinking... do you want to have kids?"

"Um, wow! That is a huge question to be asking. And plus we can't... you know, until I am a vampire. Right?"

"Well, actually, with all the time we have been spending together I have grown very immune to you. I think I would be able to control myself. And if you want to have kids, you can't if you are a vampire. You can when you are human. I am asking this because of the deal we made with Aro. I could most likely talk him into letting me wait to change you. I need to know your answer though."

"This isn't the best time Edward! We have a vampire down stairs that wants to kill me. I will answer your question later, but please I really want to go downstairs and see what all has happened."

"Okay. I love you Bella, and I just want the best for you. I am sorry this day hasn't gone according to plan." Edward said with so much sorrow in his eyes it made me want to cry.

"I love you too. And somehow, I knew this was going to happen." Then we made our way downstairs.

Edward was correct. Emmett and Jasper had Victoria in a hold unbreakable, even for her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, but there was no way Emmett and Jasper were going to.

"The hell we will! You got away once, you won't again!" Emmett yelled at her, ceasing her struggle to get away, she knew she was going to die. And suddenly, I was furious again.

"You bitch! You ruined my wedding! How could you?!" I yelled at her even louder than Emmett had yelled before.

"How could I? Easy, your husband killed my mate! Wouldn't you want revenge if that happened?!" Victoria yelled at me with the same amount of volume I was using.

"Well, yeah I guess." I said in a whisper. I could tell that if she could, she would be crying now. And I felt sorry for her, If James had killed Edward I _would_ want revenge. I would probably try and kill Victoria. I knew exactly how she felt right then and there.

"Bella, don't give in to what she is saying. She wants you to let her go free so she can kill you. Don't fall for it." Edward whispered in my ear, so soft that I could barely hear it. I nodded at him and decided what I had to do.

"Emmett, Jasper, take her away. Please. I am sorry Victoria, but this is the only way for you to leave my family alone. Emmett, you know what to do." I said then turned away. I had seen the grin on Emmett's face and that was all I needed to see. After about 15 minutes Emmett and Jasper came back in, the job was done. Victoria was finally dead. But now we had one more problem to attend to. I had forgotten all about Jacob! Crap! Where was he?

"Edward where is Jacob, I need to talk to him?"

"He left when we had things under control, he said for you to call tomorrow. Do you really have to though? I don't feel comfortable with you talking to someone who has feelings for you. Especially since you are my wife now." Man it feels great to have him call me his wife.

"He can't do anything over the phone though."

"True." Then he kissed me and a thought popped into my head.

"Edward, what about Aro? They are still here until you change me. We need to talk don't we?" I guessed. He shook his head in agreement.

"Please, if you will excuse us, Bella and I need to have a talk. Then we need to talk to you Aro." Edward said politely.

"I can wait as long as you need me to. But remember our agreement Edward. Victoria _is_ dead now."

"I know, and that is what our conversation is going to be about. But before that, Bella and I need to have our own conversation like I said."

"Take your time."

"Thank you." When we went up to Edward's room I had no clue what was going to happen. I didn't know what to answer to Edward's question. It was a very hard question to answer.

"Have you decided yet, Bella?" Edward asked gently. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, and I do want to have kids. But, how is that going to work?"

"Um... like any other couple." he said grinning.

"I know that, but how are you going to be able to?"

"Are you going to make me repeat everything I said before?" he said still grinning but now holding my waist.

"No, its just you said the first time we were in the meadow that you might be... hasty. Can you control yourself?" I said now grinning as well. "Or am I too tempting?"

"You are tempting, but I can control myself, and if it begins to be too much for you, we will stop."

"Wait, when is this... event, going to take place exactly?"

"I was thinking as soon as possible. It is our wedding night." he said with the uneven grin I loved on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean we could wait-"I began but he cut me off by kissing me.

"I'm sure. Will you be okay with being pregnant this soon in our marriage?"

"I think I can handle it, but I don't know about my parents. They didn't even really want us to get married. But, they will get over it." And I kissed him again. "What are we going to tell Aro?" I asked still a little breathless taken by our last kiss.

"Leave that to me. I think he will let us, he can be quite understanding, but if he says no, are you okay with not being able to have any children?" he said but I could see in his eyes he wanted kids as well.

"I will be fine as long as I have you with me forever."

"Good." And we kissed once more before going downstairs to have our conversation with Aro.

By this time everyone was gone but Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Edward, and I. I guess Felix and Demetri went somewhere.

"Edward, the answer is yes. Take your time. But you have to stay with our agreement. As soon as she has the child, you will change her. Agreed?" Aro asked. I had forgotten that he, like all vampires, had super hearing powers.

"Agreed." Then Aro left, leaving us alone with Edward' parents.

"I guess we will leave you two alone on your wedding night. We will be out hunting with the rest of the family for a couple days. Have fun you two and congratulations on your marriage. But I'm sure we will be saying that later, for different reasons." Carlisle said. I blushed and Edward laughed. I couldn't believe Carlisle just said that.

When Carlisle and Esme left Edward and I went up to his room. He had bought a bed since I was living with him now. He shut the door and then it happened, it all started with a kiss. **(Do I really need to say more?! lol. I mean everyone knows what happens next! Hahaha!)**

When I woke up in the morning last nights events immediately caught up with me. Edward hadn't hurt me in anyway, he was gentle even. I couldn't believe I could actually be pregnant with Edward and I's baby right now. I was overjoyed!

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Edward said lying next to me in our bed. I didn't even notice he was there.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"We should get up now, or at least you should." he said laughing a little.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" I said sounding like a little kid begging to sleep in longer.

"Yes, my love. We have much to do." Then Edward dragged me out of bed and pushed me toward the shower. I must say it felt good to take a shower, one because of last night, and because I hurt just a little as well. It soothed things and made me feel a whole lot better. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and headed back to the room. Edward was ready and was waiting for me on the bed. I quickly got dressed and went over and sat in his lap.

"You look beautiful." he said stroking my wet hair.

"Thank you." I said, and then kissed him, yet again. But this time with a little more effort than before.

The next few weeks past by quickly. My morning sickness kicked in within the second week. I could defiantly tell I was pregnant, but Edward bought a test just to make sure. And of course it was positive. When Alice found out she was ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an aunt! Eeeee!" she said as she saw me coming out of the bathroom from yet another throw up session.

"Yeah, lucky you. I wish it was you who was having to go through this instead of me, though. It sucks." I said laughing as well as her.

"But the upside is you will have a child! The first Cullen to have one! Lucky." she said still laughing. With that one sentence she made this pregnancy a lot easier on my part. The fact of looking forwards to a baby made _me_ ecstatic. I was overjoyed to be carrying Edward and I's baby, and to be apart of his family.

**YAY! Now you know a lot. And Rachael is gonna take over and do a hard chapter to go on! Haha! She is going to have fun with that! lol. But after she made me write two hard ones, it is about time she had one too. lol. Hope you liked it! TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now)**

**-Megan 3 (The other author of this story, Twilight's-Biggest-Addict. Check out my other story! lol.) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I just couldn't wait to update so I decided to update today! I hope you like this chapter. Hehe. Well here is chapter 8! Read and review!**

The Chase

Chapter 8

The next eight months **(she is in her ninth month now, by the way.)** were the best months of my life! Yeah right. I had morning sickness every day, and my feet got swollen and I just didn't feel good period. UGH!

And my mood swings, don't even get me started on those! They were even worse than Edward's. I went from happy to 'I will kill you!' moods in seconds and then right back to happy or the 'I'm so sorry!' moods filled with tons of tears. Everyone didn't know what to say to me because they didn't want to flare my sensitive temper.

The good times during those four months were amazing times, I must say. The first time the baby - or should I say babies – kicked, the people growing inside of me was a wonderful feeling and just the anticipation of having kids!

The thing I hated the most though, was that Edward was a possessive husband during my pregnancy. He never let me out of his sight, except on the hunting trips that I nearly had to force him to take, and he didn't let me do ANYTHING! He was really starting to get on my nerves…

Not only to mention the bad and good days that I had. Most of them were bad days though. I was really starting to get ticked off by this pregnancy thing… The bad days included this:

Morning sickness

Major mood swings

Major cramps

Very sore muscles

Major back pains

Me being in a very sour mood

And many, many more painful things

I nearly drove Jasper insane with all this pain that I was in. Jasper was very happy when I had my good days, although everyone actually was. My good days insisted on this:

Morning sickness (Although I hardly consider that good)

Mild mood swings

Mild cramps

Mildly sore muscles

Somewhat of back pains

And a happy mood almost all day

Those were the days I cherished. Even if they were not pain free, they were less pain than my bad days at least.

I was having a good day today, so I decided to make a list of baby names. I got a piece of paper and a pen and made a list:

Girls' names

Elizabeth – no

Mary – no

Eliza – no

Elise – no

Jessica – no

Rachael – no **(hehe)**

Jennifer – no

Megan – no

Katelynne – no

Haylee – no

Emma – definitely yes

Emma. That sounds like a good name. Now for a boys name…

Boys' names

Josh – no

James – no

Max – no

Tyler – no

Rick – no

Don – no

Bob – no

William – no

Justin – no

Edward jr. – ha-ha… no

Alexander – definitely yes

Alexander. Perfect. Okay… now I need middle names…

Girls' middle name

Jude – no

Jill – no

Alice – no

Rosalie – no

Lynn – no

Ellen – no

Michelle – no

Marie – ha-ha… no

Renee – definitely yes

Emma Renee Cullen. I like the sound of that. Now for a boys' middle name…

Boys' middle name

Eugene – no

Ivan – no

Bob – no

Kyle – no

Warren – no

Jake – no

Gene – no

Jordan – no

Damien – definitely yes

Alexander Damien Cullen. That sounds perfect, the perfect names for the perfect children.

Now I need to go tell Edward about my name choices, since he has picked some that I truly do not like. I can't believe he would choose for our son: Josh Michael Cullen. No way… and for our daughter: Elena Mary Cullen. Wow.

I looked up from what I was writing and saw Edward on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Edward, I have my names picked for our kids." I said while he took his focus off of the ceiling. He came over to me and took the paper from my grasp.

"Emma Renee Cullen and Alexander Damien Cullen." he read.

"Yes. Do you like them?" I asked as he had not responded to it besides just saying their names out loud.

"They sound good. I like those names, lets go with them." He finalized. All I could do was stare at him in awe as he said that.

"You don't have any objection to my name choice at all?" I questioned because I didn't quite believe that he would give up that easily.

"Yes. I said you could name them whatever you wanted, all I did was give a suggestion."

"Okay." Was all I could say to that. He kissed my forehead and returned his gaze to the ceiling, as if he was deep in thought once again. I couldn't help but ask what was wrong because he hasn't looked at me that much today, which was very surprising.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me with a loving expression in his eyes.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the day that Carlisle told us that we were having twins and that they were a boy and girl." He answered gazing at my stomach. He put a hand on my stomach and then all of a sudden, the bed was wet.

This startled both of us and I was the first to react to the situation.

"Edward! Oh my goodness, my water broke!" I screamed. Then all of a sudden Carlisle and the rest of the family came rushing into our room a second after my sudden outburst.

"Edward, put Bella in the car so we can go to the hospital." Carlisle instructed.

Edward ran me out to the car with Carlisle hot on his tail. He sat in the back seat of his Volvo and Carlisle drove us to the hospital. I noticed that everyone else was following us to the hospital in separate cars.

Edward had this anxious look on his face when I had my very first contraction. It was a sharp pain that made me squeeze Edward's hand until my knuckles went white. Edward was saying calming words into my ear that helped just a little.

We finally reached the hospital and rushed into it following Carlisle.

"I need a room for this young lady that is in labor." Carlisle said to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Will you be delivering or does she have a different doctor?" she asked.

"I will be delivering." He simply answered. I kept hearing this high pitched noise during my next contraction and realized that it was me screaming. I was rushed into a room where I got dressed into a gown and hooked up to a machine.

"I can't believe we are finally having kids." Edward said with joy and disbelief in his voice.

"Me neither." I said when another contraction came. Edward coaxed me through this one once again. After this contraction came and went Carlisle came in with a doctor's coat on.

"How far apart are the contractions Edward?" He asked.

"About thirty seconds." He answered as another contraction came. Carlisle walked over to the machine and looked at it confused.

"This is odd. It says that you are already dilated ten centimeters, Bella." When he finished his statement my contraction ended. Then a nurse came in and Carlisle told her to take me to the delivery room. Right when he finished his statement another contraction hit and it was even more painful than the others.

"AH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I noticed Edward wince at the amount of volume that I was using, but I couldn't help myself it was so painful.

Then I was being wheeled to the delivery room where Edward was sitting right beside me holding my hand and dabbing a wet clothe on my forehead. Carlisle came in right when my current contraction ended.

"Okay Bella. I am going to need you to push for me on the count of three for ten seconds. Okay?"

"Okay." I said barely at a whisper.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." Then I pushed as hard as I could and screamed my ass off doing it. My hand was squeezing Edward's so tight that I thought it would fall off. When Edward reached ten my head fell back from its upright position and I was breathing heavily.

"That was good Bella. I am going to need you to do it one more time. Okay?" All I could do was nod this time. "Okay. 1, 2, 3." I pushed and pushed and pushed that baby out of me until I could hear a crying coming from in front of me.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Edward had the most joyful look on his face when he heard that. I on the other hand had a worn out joyful look on my face.

"Okay Bella. I need you to push again on the count of three. Okay?" Carlisle instructed.

"No." Was my answer at barely a whisper. I was too exhausted to do it again.

"Come on honey. You can do it." This time Edward said that. I just nodded because I was feeling a sudden pain from down there right at that moment.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." Carlisle said. And then I pushed my heart out trying to get the pain to stop. When Edward landed on ten my head fell back once again onto the pillow.

"Good job Bella. Now all I need is one more push. Okay?" I shook my head no. I was way too exhausted now to do that!

"Bella, you can do it. Come on, just one more push and then it is all over." Edward said trying to sooth me. I gave up and just nodded.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." Then that was the last push that I was to ever experience and I was screaming my ass off once again trying to get the pain to end! Then I heard yet again, another baby cry. My head fell back and I was feeling light headed.

"It's a boy!" I heard Carlisle exclaim. Then I shut my eyes and heard my angel yell to me:

"Bella?! Bella! Are you okay?! Wake up Bella!"

The last thing I heard was the heart monitor signaling that my heart had stopped.

**Hehe. I liked this chapter, but I thought it was a little rushed. What about you? I just wanted to put it up really soon because I was so anxious. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. Well, I will update soon.**

**-Rachael**


	10. Author's Note 2 PLZ READ!

**There is some confusion on whether Bella is dead or a vampire. She is dead. I'm sorry. I do not hate Bella but it was a point in the story where she just had to die. You will see why she did later in the story. hehe. Hope you understand now.**

**-Rachael**


	11. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. I am sorry if this is a bad chapter, but we wanted to get it up before we left. Read the bottom author's note to get the info on everything that is going to happen. Read and Review!**

The Chase

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"Bella?! Bella wake up! Bella open your eyes! Carlisle what the hell happened, she was fine just a few minutes ago!" I yelled trying to control the emotions that were about to overflow.

"I don't know. The pain must have sent her into shock. Edward, I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do to help her, she is gone. I'm sorry." he said putting his hand on my back.

"No, that can't be true, she was fine, she..." I trailed off, I was at a loss for words. That is when the emotions started to overflow. I started to dry sob into Carlisle's chest, this is when I needed him to be a father figure. My Bella was gone. I didn't know how to accept it, but I knew I had to. For our children's sakes I had to pull through this, it is what Bella would have wanted.

2 Months Later

It has been 2 months since Bella's sudden death. The funeral had been two days after her death and was only for family and friends.

It was also closed casket; I wanted to remember Bella the way she was when she was alive, not dead. My family has helped in every way possible to help the twins and me with our loss, along with their own.

Bella was like a sister and daughter, she was part of the family, even before we were married. The twins, being half vampire, looked about 3 or 4 by now, and they still had no sign of any powers.

I still had not shown them even a picture of their mother, I didn't want to bring the memory of her back to haunt me. Somehow I blamed myself for her death.

"Daddy, when can we see a picture of Mommy?" Emma asked with Alexander standing next to her. I was sitting on the couch thinking of Bella and the memories we shared together.

The twins have been asking me that since I explained what happened at the hospital. I decided to give in to their request.

"Do you really want to see a picture of your Mommy?" I asked making sure it was what they wanted, although I already knew they would say yes.

"YES!" Alexander and Emma said in unison.

"Okay, come with me."

The house we were living in was a house I had bought for Bella and the twins, the day before they were born. And she died. I led them to a back room used for storage. I went in briefly and brought a box out with me. Then we made our way back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"After your mommy died, I got all of the things that reminded me of her and put them in this box. I trust you two to treat the things in this box with the love I show you everyday. Understand?" They nodded their heads. "Okay." And I opened the box. The first thing I pulled out was a picture of us at our wedding. She looked so happy that day; until Victoria showed up. "This is your mother on the day we were married." I continued.

"She is so beautiful. I wish she was still here." Emma said starting to break down in sobs. I took her in my arms and cradled her like I used to with Bella.

"Yeah." Was the only thing that Alexander could say. I could tell he missed her as much as Emma and I did though.

"Tell you what, enough of this crying. I think we could all use a little run. How about you?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, but only if I get to choose where we go." Emma said. Alexander gave her a look.

"Hey what about me? Can I help choose too?" He said trying to get Emma to agree.

"Fine, but we need to plan out where we are going to go. Can we dad?"

"Of course." I said, I couldn't say no to the big brown eyes Emma had, just like her mother. They were done planning in about 5 minutes.

"Okay, we know where we want to go. But you have to promise to take us there. Okay?" Alexander said as they came back into the room.

"Deal. Where will we be going?" I asked.

"We want to go see Mommy." Emma said. I knew I had to sometime soon, they weren't going to let me say no, I could feel it. I had promised them. And like there mother, I couldn't read their minds.

When we arrived at the cemetery, I found Bella's grave marker immediately. Alice had gone a little overboard with the size of it. It was the biggest one there.

"Alexander, should we tell Daddy now?" Emma asked as she stood next to the tombstone.

"Yeah, now is the perfect time to give it a try." he answered. I became stiff.

"Okay you two, what are you talking about?" I asked, still stiff.

"Well, we kinda know what our powers are, Dad. We just haven't told anyone." Alexander said hesitantly.

"That's great! What are they?" I asked, I think they were both a little stunned at my reaction. I didn't care that we were in a cemetery, they had powers! I was thrilled.

"I can manipulate things and people. Why else do you think you let us see the picture of mom, and you let us bring you here?" Alexander said with the same crooked smile I had.

"Ah, so that is why you can get away with anything." I said amazed at what I had been oblivious to. "And what about you honey?" I said as I picked up Emma.

"I don't want to say." She said trying to play shy.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell me."

"I can bring things back to life. No matter how dead they are, or how long they have been that way. Alexander and I found a dead bird one day and he dared me to touch it. And when I did it came back to life, and we could tell it had been dead for a while. It looked good as new too! I can also do it with my mind, I don't have to touch it." she said, I was stunned.

"Dad, we brought you here, because Emma thought about bringing Mommy back to life when you showed us the picture. And when she thinks about someone who is dead and wants them back, they do come back. Dad, Mom is standing behind you." Alexander said, I whipped my head around to find my Bella, standing there tears rolling down her cheeks. I gently set Emma down, and went to hug Bella. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was back, and she looked just as she had when she had been alive.

"Edward..." she said as I held her to me.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright now. Your back."

"How?" she asked, looking very confused.

"Ask your daughter, she is the one that brought you back." I said still hugging her.

"Emma? Alexander?" She said looking at them with the most love I have ever seen in her eyes.

"Mom!" They both exclaimed while running into her open arms for a hug. They hugged for the longest time and during it, they had the most peaceful look on their faces I have ever seen.

"Emma." She spoke while stroking her hair. "How did you bring me back, honey?"

"Well, I can bring anything dead back to life. I missed you so much that I just wanted to bring you back so daddy, Alexander, me, and everyone else wouldn't be sad anymore. I love you mom." She explained looking into her moms eyes with tears about to brim over.

"That is a wonderful power honey." She said and kissed Emma on the cheek before turning to Alexander.

"Hey honey." She said as she hugged him once more. "Do you know your power?" She asked with the most motherly love in her eyes.

"Yes mommy. I can manipulate things and people. Now may I ask you something please?" He wondered.

"Of course honey." Bella answered.

"Will you promise not to die again? Please." He said with humor in his eyes.

"Ha-ha. I promise." She laughed while giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She stood up from them and looked at me. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. My heart was once half full, but now it was about to burst from being too full.

"Edward…" She said as she ran into an embrace once again with me. I pulled back from the hug and kissed her on the lips with as much force that I could conceive.

We pulled apart for the kids' sake. We did not want to be too emotional in front of them.

"Let's get out of here. It's depressing." Bella chuckled.

Since Bella was still human, I carried her back to our house with the kids running right beside me. When we reached the house I put Bella down and kissed her briefly once more.

"Let's go inside. They must be dieing to see you again." I said as we walked up to the front porch.

**Well here is chapter 9. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it sucked, but we really really wanted to get it up before we left for two weeks. We are going to a camp that we will not be able to update for two weeks. But we will have a notebook to write in so expect updates when we get back. We will get back on the 21****st**** of July and we will update either that day or the next day. Anyways, don't forget to review! And we will see you in two weeks!**

**-Rachael and Megan**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry for not updating for almost a month! I am also sorry for updating so late! lol. I was just being really lazy and didn't want to finish this chapter. I wanted to do nothing for sooo long. lol. Well, here is the chapter and I will let you read this so R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! hehe.**

The Chase

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Edward opened the door for the kids and me. I stayed outside for the moment being before coming in because I was so nervous.

When I finally walked in I noticed Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch just enjoying being in each other's company.

When they heard Edward and the kids walk in they looked up and greeted them with a smile.

I stepped beside Edward and their eyes bulged out.

"B-Bella?" Esme asked not believing her eyes.

"Yes, Esme. It's me." I sighed. But before I could draw in another breath, I was being hugged by Esme a little too hard.

"Can't….breath." I tried to say. She immediately released me with a glum look on her face.

"Sorry. I am just too astonished to believe that you're here, I had to test if you actually were." She laughed.

After she finished I saw Carlisle slowly approaching from the couch. Apparently he was still in shock from seeing the dead.

"How is this so?" Carlisle barely whispered. He looked me up and down before turning to Edward, obviously asking again through his mind.

"Ask your granddaughter." Was Edward's fantastic response, I chuckled inside.

Carlisle turned towards Emma and asked, once again, how it was so.

She shied away behind my leg embarrassed because she had not told anyone of her powers before this obviously.

"Come on honey, tell your grandfather how." I prompted. She did as I said and told him her power.

When she finished, he looked very happy.

"That is a magnificent power Emma." He said while picking her up into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back with so much strength that I was scared that she would hurt herself.

Edward saw my reaction to the hug ferocity and laid a soothing hand on my shoulder. It helped, because I forgot that she was a half vampire for a second and he reminded me. Man I felt like an idiot sometimes. **(I have the same feeling sometimes too. lol.)**

After Carlisle put Emma down he turned towards Alexander.

"So… have you been keeping secrets too Alexander?" Carlisle said with fake disappointment in his voice.

"Yes." Alexander said looking down at the ground ashamed.

"It's okay. Why don't you tell me what your power is?" Carlisle urged.

So Alexander explained his power and Carlisle gave him a warm hug too. After he set Alex down, he turned towards me.

"Bella." He said right before he enveloped me into a large hug. I hugged him back with all the strength that a human could manage.

He pulled away at the exact moment before a figure lunged into me.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett scream. He had me in a hug and Edward was furious that Emmett just did that.

"It's nice to see you again too Emmett." I said while laughing with a huge smile spread across my face.

Then all of a sudden I was in another person's arms. Alice. Her small petite figure was holding onto me tightly.

"BELLA! YAY! I didn't even see this in a vision." She exclaimed.

Before I could respond I was, yet again, in another vampire's arms. Rosalie. I did not expect her to hug me this tightly, even though we became friends towards the end of my first life. We weren't that close of friends.

Either way I didn't care. I hugged her back and she put me down with a smile on her face.

Then I saw Jasper next to Alice and he advanced to give me a light hug. After all, I did not expect that much from him, since he was still not that strong in resisting and we weren't that close.

After we finished I looked at Edward and the rest of my family. They were all staring at me and Edward with smiles on their faces.

"Finally we see a non pouting Edward!" Rosalie exhaled with humor apparent in her features.

Edward just smirked and came over to put an arm around my waist and kiss me lightly on the lips.

"EWW!!!!!!" We heard come from beneath us. Emma and Alexander were both covering their eyes when we looked down.

Everyone cracked up laughing and the kids pouted because they were being laughed at.

"Sorry you guys." I said bending down to give them a hug. They gladly gave me a hug back.

I looked up to Alice and asked with my eyes if she could take the kids so Edward and I could have some alone time. She smiled and nodded towards me.

"Hey Emma, Alex? Do you want to go hang out with your Aunt Alice for a little bit?" I asked them. Even though I wanted to spend time with them, I wanted to spend time with Edward too.

"But we want to spend time with you mommy." They begged.

"I know honey, I just need to talk to your daddy for a little bit. Will you do that for me? Then after I am done talking with him I will spend time with you guys. Okay?"

"Okay!" They answered running upstairs to Alice's room. Edward picked me up, bridal style, and ran me to his old room. I would normally object, but under the circumstances of not being together for so long, I let it slide.

When we reached his room, he threw me on the bed that was still in there for some reason and kissed me non stop. I kissed back no doubt, but after about 10 minutes of our little make out session, he pulled away.

Both of us were breathing hard and lied next to each other for the longest time.

After that immeasurable amount of time, I asked him a question that I knew he hated.

"Since I'm back, don't we need to deal with the Vulturi situation?" I warily informed him.

"Yes, we do." He sighed.

I knew he didn't want to damn me to an eternity of hell, but I wanted to be with him for the rest of eternity.

"You still don't want to bite me." I stated.

"I never said that." He countered back. That I did not expect. "I want to now. I don't want to live without you after your sudden death. I would rather be shredded and burned than live through that again." He chuckled.

"Really?" I asked astonished. I just couldn't get over him wanting to change me.

"Yes. I don't want to live without you. I am far too selfish." He simply stated.

"Thank you. So… when do you want to do it?" I asked, while staring into those beautiful topaz eyes.

"How about tomorrow evening? I was thinking that the kids and us could go to the park or something and spend the day together. Then I will change you that night, here." He offered.

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled and leaned in for another kiss. We kissed for another 5 minutes and decided it was time to go back to everyone.

**The next day at 6 pm**

We just finished our wonderful day with our kids and were heading back to the Cullen's house for my changing.

We went to the park and played all day with the kids out on the playground.

We had a ball. For lunch we ate at the most expensive restaurant in Forks.

Since the kids had to eat too, I didn't feel guilty being the only one eating.

We reached the house and were greeted by 6 extraordinarily happy vampires.

"Hey you guys. How are you?" I asked as I gave each one another hug. I knew I did this just yesterday, but I missed them.

I somehow knew how long it had been since I died. So that is why I missed them so.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I've been ready ever since I first met Edward." I answered laughing a little bit.

Everyone made a little chuckle at that and Edward just smiled. I expected that he would be a little stiff about it, but he wasn't stiff at all.

He barely even noticed. At least he wasn't regretting it.

Everyone was heading inside and the kids looked a little confused. So Edward and the rest of the family, including me, tried to explain to them that I was going to go through a transformation.

That I was going to be one of them in three days. We told them that during these three days they would be living at the home that Edward bought and everyone else, besides us, would be with them. Edward wanted to be here for the whole three days.

I had to admit, I wanted him here too. I didn't want the kids here, just in case their half human side tempted me. I also didn't want them seeing me in pain.

So they all agreed to take care of them for the next three days.

After we explained to them, they seemed a little less confused, but still confused. Everyone, except Carlisle and Edward, took them home and we got down to business.

Edward, Carlisle, and I went up to Edward's old room to start it.

"Bella, it will be more comfortable to lay down on the bed for this." Carlisle instructed. I did as I was told and Edward sat down next to me when I got settled.

"Okay Edward. I will need you to bite her on the neck. Do you want me in here just in case?" Carlisle questioned. Edward nodded and looked down at me one more time. He kissed me on the lips lightly before he bent down to my neck.

"Whenever you're ready, Edward." Carlisle instructed. Right before he bit me, Edward whispered into my ear 'I love you'.

When he bit me, I had a smile wide on my face, but it soon contorted into a mask of misery.

The pain I felt when he bit me was so much better then when he pulled away.

That pain was so terrible I don't know how to describe it. I felt some kind of burning coming from my neck and I was trying not to scream, but I failed miserably.

I noticed Edward say that it was just me and him in the house. Everyone else left so we could have some privacy during this time.

The three days went by mercilessly. I never got a break from the pain. It was like I was being burned for three days non-stop just for fun! It was like someone was torturing me!

At the end of the third day, I was thrashing around until suddenly, I felt nothing. There was no pain inside of me.

I opened my eyes to my Edward holding me to try and make me feel better. He didn't notice that I stopped until I hugged him back.

He sat up and looked at me for a split second until I felt his recently cold lips crash onto mine. And for once we didn't have to stop because I had to breathe.

After a while, I got up to go to the bathroom to see how I looked. I looked amazing.

I was a little slimmer, my brown hair looked better in some way, my eyes were oddly enough still brown, and I was just a few shades paler then I was when I was human.

I just couldn't get over how I looked. I stood there for so long that Edward eventually came in to see what was taking so long.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked me while kissing my neck.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I answered while turning around to kiss my angel.

I couldn't imagine a happier life. I had my prince, two wonderful children, and a family that I loved.

And now, I would be with the love of my life for the rest of eternity.

**THE END**

**Aww…happy ending. I don't think I said this before, but this is the end to our little story. We are ending it because Eclipse comes out in 4 days (Yay!) and this is what we think should happen in Eclipse so there is no sense in continuing. **

**I am, once again, deeply sorry that I didn't update for so long after I said I would. I was just being lazy and didn't want to finish the chapter. : P**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you leave a review that says you did. But if you didn't I hope you leave a review that says you didn't or something that I can do to improve my writing. **

**I also hope that you will check out my other stories if you haven't already. I am also making another story. It is a humor story that I hope you will read and review. So put me on author alert if you want to read the new story that I am going to write. Also put me on author alert so you can read the story that I will come up with for after I read Eclipse. : D**

**I am going to write either a sequel to this, or another story for after Eclipse idk which yet. So if you would leave that in the review, then I would be very happy. : P**

**By the way, I am going to update Peanut Butter Jelly Time soon. So don't worry. If you want to read all my stories and give me constructive criticism, I will greatly appreciate it! **

**I would also like to say that this story didn't turn out the way I thought it would, so I am very sorry for the crappy story. Well, I hope you at least enjoyed the extremely crappy story, in my opinion at least. I don't know about the other author that wrote this with me. **

**Also, I am sorry for the extraordinarily long author's note! XP **

**-Rachael**


End file.
